


The Disappearance of Rapunzel

by Katarina



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Shimai Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/pseuds/Katarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pascal finds out that you don't necessarily need two people to play hide-and-go-seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disappearance of Rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Tangled, 200-500+ words, 'oversleeping'" in my sister's Shimai Challenge, on her LiveJournal [here](http://princess-lirin.livejournal.com/2512.html).

_I’ve looked all over and can’t find her anywhere! She’s got to be somewhere in here. Did I look in the window seat yet? I’ll go check there again._

Pascal was looking all over the tower for Rapunzel to get her to play hide-and-go-seek with him, but now it looked like he was already playing it. He had even looked in her closet.

 _Where can she be? It’s not like a girl with 80 feet of hair can just disappear into thin air. Let’s see. Behind all the curtains? Nope. In the closet? Not there. Under the rug? Not there either._

Pascal hopped up on the mannequin and looked around to see if he had missed anywhere. _She can’t change color like I can, so how can she be hiding this well? I’m sure she’s still in the tower, so she has to emerge sooner or later._

Just then, Rapunzel walked into the room. “Hello, Pascal. I know, you’re wondering where I’ve been. Am I right?”

Pascal nodded and ran up her arm to perch on her shoulder.

“Well, I decided to clean under my bed, and when I was done, it was so nice underneath there that I fell asleep. So, what do you want to do now?”


End file.
